Before He Cheats
by SilverDarkwood
Summary: He cheated on me once, now he knows what will happen if he cheats again... rated T for drinking and slight language I DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT read, rate, review and let me know what you think


He told me he had to work late, but I know that's a lie. I know exactly where he is. He's at that damn club again. Just like he is every time he "has to work late." I stepped harder on the gas peddle as I approached my destination.

I park my car at the end of the lot and walk into the club, scanning the crowd for one person in particular.

_Right now he's probably slow dancing _

_With a bleached-blond tramp _

_And she's probably getting frisky_

And that's when I spotted them in the crowd of people. Dancing the night away as if nothing was wrong, her hands trailing up the front of his shirt, his hands working their way down her giraffe legs. When the song ended, I saw them move towards the bar.

_Right now, he's probably buying _

_Her some fruity little drink _

_'Cause she can't shoot whiskey_

He handed her a tall glass with a piece of fruit sticking out of it. Obviously, she can't hold down her whiskey like some girls can.

_Right now, he's probably up behind her _

_With a pool stick _

_Showing her how to shoot a combo_

I lost sight of them for a minute, but then I noticed that they were now at the pool table. She's leaning over the table with the pool cue in her hand and he's pressed himself up against her. I could feel my hand ball up into a fist around my drink. The next thing I feel is a slight searing pain and cool liquid up and down my arm. "I'm so sorry," I said to the bartender over and over again, as I wiped up the mess of glass and liquor. "No harm done. Is your hand going to be ok?" asked the bartender, as he took the rag gingerly and tossed it into a bin under the bar. "Yeah, I didn't get any glass in my hand, so I should be ok," I said smiling. I turned back in time to see them laugh and kiss. I snarled furiously, threw the money down on the bar and stormed out of the club without looking back.

_And he don't know_

Once I was away from the club, I was able to formulate my revenge. I went to my car, pulled granddad's old baseball bat out of the trunk and snatched my knife from the glove compartment. I headed back towards the club, with an evil smile on my face.

I was able to pick his car out easily. It was the only bright red car in the garage. I made sure no one was watching me as,

_I dug my key into the side _

_Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive _

_Carved my name into his leather seat _

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights _

_Slashed a hole in all 4 tires_

Once I was done, I stepped back to look at my work. Not bad for a woman, if I do say so myself. I walked back towards my car, the bat slung over my back and the knife tucked safely into its case in my pocket.

_And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

I walked back into the club and looked for them again. This time, it wasn't hard to find them. I sat back down at the bar, with my back to the stage, and ordered myself another Black Dragon _(A/N: yes that is indeed a drink. I did my homework before I wrote this story.)_

_Right now, she's probably up singing some _

_White-trash version of Shania karaoke_

"We have a contestant. Come on up little lady and give it your all," said the DJ, as he handed the mic over. I turned around to see that she had stepped up onto the stage with the mic in her hands. The music started and she began to sing a white girl's version of Shania Twain. I shuddered in disgust and turned with my back to her.

_Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"_

_And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky_

After a while, she finally stopped singing. She staggered off the stage right into his arms and said in a slurred voice, "I think I'm drunk." I could see her pulling him towards a nearby table where they began to fiercely make-out. I gripped my drink in fury, causing the glass to shatter again. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what's come over me tonight," I said to the same bartender as he handed me a rag. "Don't worry. It happens," he said.

_Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars _

_Worth of that bathroom Polo_

"I'll be right back," I heard him say over the babble. He headed towards the Mens' bathroom. I held my right hand in my left and headed towards the Womens' restroom to clean up. "Hey, that Polo Plus is new. It's a good idea though, it definitely helps for picking up a girl," said a pair of men as they headed my direction. I rolled my eyes and shouldered open the bathroom door. They turned around to stare at me as I shouldered open the door.

_Oh and he don't know_

He has no idea what I've done to his "little baby." That prized possession he has sitting out in the parking lot. That same prized possession that can no longer move. He has no idea,

_That I dug my key into the side _

_Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive _

_Carved my name into his leather seat _

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights _

_Slashed a hole in all 4 tires _

_And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

I smiled to myself as I walked towards my car. I spotted the battered bunch of metal that was his car. I smiled as walked past it.

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl _

_'Cause the next time that he cheats _

_Oh, you know it won't be on me!_

_No, not on me_

I might have saved the next girl he cheats on some work. Because who knows when he'll cheat again. This time though, he knows not to cheat on me.

_'Cause I dug my key into the side _

_Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive _

_Carved my name into his leather seat _

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights _

_Slashed a hole in all 4 tires _

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats _

_Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

Now I know he'll never cheat on me again. Not now. not ever. Now he knows not to mess with Rachelle Robins.


End file.
